Operation Neptun
by angellla29
Summary: "Operation Neptun" is a fictional story during Second World War. It's a story about freindship and love. Two old friends, an American Marine Captain (Colin Morgan)\ and a German SS Major (Bradley James) will prove to the world that their friendship is stronger than war and death. Sometimes, the love is more dangerous than bullets... /gallery/
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_2013 February 01 Hamburg Germany _

An old man aged over 97 years old sadly looks at an old photo album that has yellowed over time. He sits quietly in his chair and stares at some old pictures from the Second World War.

Taking off his glasses, the old man starts telling a story, his voice full of emotion and his eyes full of tears:  
"I am Philip Steinberg, Major SS Philip Steinberg. Here in this album," holding the photo album tight to his chest, "here is all my youth, my love and my best friend's memory. I'm sure you have all heard stories about the war, but this is my story.

From all the friends that I had in this world, only the memory of one of them has remained with me, deep in my heart and I will take his memory with me to my grave." said the old man putting his left hand on his chest

"His name was Robert Stewart, captain of the US Marine Corps. We were very good friends, probably best friends I would say ... Even though the war had made us enemies, I always thought about him, he was my friend, my best friend.

It was in 1944 and I had fought in France, in Normandy ... My battalion was detached there to repel the Allied attacks. But with Allied troops there, he landed with his company... the best company ever. A116, the most feared company of the U.S. Navy.  
We met again but this time as enemies. But we have always been friends and we did not act like enemies even though we had fought on opposite sides.  
In France I had met Sophie, the woman who later became my wife ... I ve found out a bit later that she was Robert's girlfriend. This saddened me a lot. But he could not bear the thought. In this dangerous triangle of love one of us must go.

During the fierce battles there were many times when both would have killed each other, but neither of us ever did.  
Furthermore he saved my life twice in the cruel battle in France when the Allies landed in Normandy, the terrible battle of Omaha Beach on 06/06/1944. In that battle tens of thousands of soldiers were killed, on both sides.  
The first time Robert and I met was at Oxford in Great Britain.  
There both of us studied medicine. I remember with pleasure those moments when he and I met for the first time.

_September 23 1937, Oxford, Great Britain_.

It was the first year of study but as usual I was late for class. When I entered the classroom, my professor had chided me. He wanted to kick me out of class and to shut me out of his lecture. But a blue eyed young man, tall and handsome with a gentle voice said to the professor:  
"With all due respect sir, I am guilty for what has happened. As you know this is my first day in England, I'm from the United States, and today is my first day when I stepped on campus. But Mr Steinberg was the only one who helped me with everything that was necessary. So please if you really need to punish someone, then I am the sole culprit." said the handsome, gentle young man.

The professor was amazed by his gesture.  
"Mr. Stewart, I appreciate your gesture to defend your fellow student but this is not his first offence, believe me" said the old Professor smiling at him.  
"I understand Sir, but today my colleague has been late because of myself" said the American young man looking at me and smiling graciously. He had an immense kindness in his eyes and clearly I saw he had a good heart. Even now after 70 years I still have not understood his gesture.  
Why would he choose to help stop a colleague from being expelled from the course, someone who he had never seen in his life? There were only two reasons that explained his gesture. Either he had an angelic soul or he felt lonely and he needed a friend. Probably both of them, I would say.

"Well Mr Steinberg, take a seat please, but you should know this is your last chance. You have had great luck with your friend defending you but I doubt it will happen again, you will have no excuse. " Shouted the Professor angrily.  
The American young man made a small gesture with his hand to sit in the row in front of him, where there was a free seat. I sat in that chair and listened to the lecture. When classes were over and we were getting ready to leave the University, Robert was in front of me and I stopped him with a friendly tap.  
"Hey, thanks for what you done for me today. I'll never forget your gesture of kindness. I owe you one, buddy. My name is Philip, Philip Steinberg."

I know your name, our Professor repeated your name several times. I'm Robert ... Robert Stewart. And I'm from New York. I came here to study at this world famous college because I thought here would be the best place to study medicine. I always had this huge desire in life to save people." said Robert smiling at me.  
"I'm from Germany and I live in Hamburg. And like you, I like to save people." I replied.  
So we will stay in the same building and we may even be roommates." I said to him when we reached the building where our bedrooms were.  
"Unfortunately I already have a room with other colleagues but I think that if you want we can be good friends." said Robert to me.  
"Certainly we will be friends, perhaps good friends. By the way, tonight my friends and I will get together in the city to have a little fun. You could come with us if you want? Of course if you have nothing else to do. I found that British women are extremely attractive." I said to him winking.

"Oh, I can't wait to discover the local beauties." he said smiling.  
During the years I was in England we became best friends. I would say that we were more like brothers and nothing and no one could break our friendship. Well apart from the brutal war that began in 1939. When Germany decided that they could lead the world. But more specifically, Hitler had these great ideas.  
I never agreed to these atrocities that Hitler caused in the name of the German people, the people of which I was part, and still do. My father wanted me to fight under the flag of Hitler. My father was convinced that Hitler would restore Germany's honour lost in WWI. He was the last of the old nobility of the Habsburg dynasty.

I, like my father had knighthood, so I could say I had the blue blood. But to be honest I was not too interested in this. I felt comfortable with my friends who were not of noble rank. With a heart full of sadness I went back to my home where I joined the SS troops led by Himmler.  
Robert returned back across the ocean to the United States. He became captain of the U.S. Marine Corps.  
Since 1942 we had not seen each other but in 1944 when the Allies decided to land in Normandy, we met again, this time as enemies. All this time I had fought in Europe and I was promoted to Major. Fate had caused Robert and I to meet as enemies. However, our friendship would not be beaten by this horrible war.


	2. Chapter One- Good bye , mother

**Chapter one- Good bye, mother!**

_New York, June 01, 1944._

Robert woke up early in the morning and he's been getting ready to go on dangerous mission across the Atlantic towards Europe. Being captain of the United States Marines Corps he has been called to take part in major military action called "Operation Overlord . It was about a landing of Allied Forces on the France's beaches. The landing of Allied Forces will be on June 6th. Robert took his little backpack and prepared to leave the house. His mother took his hand and with a sad voice she said, "My son, please take care of yourself. I'm worried about you, my sweet child. This is your first confrontation with the enemy outside of the United States and that's why I'm asking you to take care, my son. I don't wanna lose you like I lost your father. "Mum, do not worry, I am not a child anymore, I m 27 years old. Please do not be sad, I will return home victorious, you'll see." Robert said and kissed his mother's cheeks.

Someone knocked at the door. Robert's mother opened the door and a young officer with long black curly hair made his appearance in front of the door. His name is Lt Scott, one of Robert s childhood friends.  
"Ms. Stewart, I've come to take Robert with me. We are already late and the ship will leaving in 20 minutes," Scott said looking at the clock.  
Okay my friend, I'm coming." said Robert and hugged his mother.  
As Robert was heading to the door, His mother spoke,  
" My son, I have this sad feeling that I'll never see you again . . . Please come back to your old mum, take care of yourself, my dear child, I beg you" his mother said crying.  
He embraced his mum and kissed her on the forehead saying with a sad voice: "Mum, just ask the good Lord to help me to get back home. Let the rest be as HE has planned.  
"Scott, bring my boy back alive and unharmed. Understand soldier? said Robert's mother with her eyes full of tears "Sure madam, already promised you to take care of him. Don't worry he will be back home alive and unharmed "said Scott kissing her hand with respect. "Come on buddy, we're already running late." Robert said to Scott.

His mother was crying in the threshold looking at her son and his friend as they hastily left for the bus station. They were there as soon as possible... they were already delayed but just in time our two friends joined the other soldiers they were with and marched to the port. Scott turned his head and looking toward the statue of Liberty. He asked Robert with a sad voice,  
"Do you think we will ever see the statue of liberty again in all its brilliance? "Scott, you'll probably come back and you will see it again, but I have that feeling that I will never see it again."  
"Don't say that, you stupid idiot...you'll be back with me," said Scott gently tapping his friend on the shoulder.

Reaching to the port, they climbed the metal stairs of warship.  
"Gentlemen, I'm glad you have finally arrived. Our Commander is kinda bummed and has asked about you I think ten times already. I have to go talk with him. It looks like we're going to France but we will disembark in England. For our safety let's discuss it with him, "said a young Marine captain saluting them with respect.  
"Thank you for the information, Captain Anderson," said Robert saluting him with friendly respect. Captain Anderson has been one of their oldest friends. After this brief conversation with Captain Anderson, our two friends headed to meet their general. The general was a tall man over 40 years old. When he's seen them, he comes to meet them and said, "Gentlemen, I'm glad to see you, I want to announce to you that our country will take part in the largest military operation in history. Captain Stewart along with your company, you will go to England. There will be war ships and sailboats and we shall carry out the largest operation called "operation Neptune"

"We will land in Normandy on board of an amphibious armoured tanks. Captain Stewart, your main objective is Omaha Beach. There accompanied by two Infantry Divisions you will annihilate the strongest German fortification.  
I'm counting on your knowledge in terms of military tactics, Mr. Stewart and on the courage of the soldiers who are in your charge. Gentlemen, you are officers of the US. Marine Corps and I have high expectations of you. "

"Thank you for putting such great trust in us, General. Don't worry we have an old saying: No surrender, No retreat, No regrets . We shall fight to the death for our country we guarantee it. "I know, captain you're a brave man and this is the reason for that we decided this mission will be yours. I know you will your best to accomplish this mission... Captain Stewart. You are a military genius and a very skilled man. "  
"Sir, my company will do all that is possible to make sure that the Wermacht troops will be annihilated and ousted from France. And not only from France. "Also, Mr. Stewart your company will join with 29 Infantry Division and will take your objective to Omaha Beach which is situated exactly in front of the Channel Islands. There the German troops have a strong fortification and I think you will have to try to defeat the Division 352 of the German army. A Division very well trained with many war veterans from the eastern front.

"Your objective, Omaha Beach is strongly secured in a bridgehead for about five miles (eight kilometers) long, between Port-en-Bessin and Vire River, linking it with the British landings from Gold Beach to the East, and reaching into the area of Isigny to the West to make contact with the landing to the Utah Beach. You understand Captain? "

"Yes Sir, you have been very clear and concise."  
"Captain Stewart your Division will be called Regimental Combat Team (RCT) 116 and you will be supported by two tank battalions. They will be subordinated to you. I will ensure the best engineer that Allied Forces have ever had will join you. It's called Peter Richardson, he is Canadian but he's been seconded to US Marine. "I'm honoured to fight alongside people like him, Sir."  
"Now, if you don't mind, go to your cabins, gentlemen. It will be a long journey to England. You may think you are starting your sea trip. Now, I'm kidding gentlemen. I hope we'll not to be attacked by German submarines. Dismissed, gentlemen"

Robert and his friend saluted their general with respect and went to warship's deck. There were several soldiers who watched as the convoy of ships left the port of their voyage to England. "Yahooo, and soon we will see the Eifell Tower." yelled joyously Robert. "Robert, you're such an idiot, I'm afraid that we will see our death before we see the Eifell Tower, said Scott sadly looking to the ocean. "I'm a bit more optimistic than you Scott. I think we'll defeat the Division 352 of the German army, said Robert to his friend who frowned to him. After this they went to their cabins. Robert reached his cabin and removed his military uniform and dressed in something more comfortable, then he lay on the bed and with eyes fixed on the ceiling. He thought about what awaits him. He probably will not survive the ordeal that was entrusted, but he will fight to the end.

He's worriedly thought about the chance he might meet his old friend Philip. But this time...they will be enemies, and he really does not want this because he couldn't kill him. Even if the war has made them enemies he will not consider his German friend as an enemy.  
But Robert did not know that he and Philip would indeed meet soon, sooner than he could imagine it. The convoy of warships left New York heading to England. Atmospheric conditions were particularly hostile and German submarines attacked convoys and warships that crossed the Atlantic. A loud explosion was heard and unbalanced the ship. Scared to death, Robert approached and saw a shadow of a giant German submarine just nearby his cabin porthole. He got out of the cabin and desperately he noticed that their warship has significant damages. German submarine torpedoes destroyed a part of the ship's engines, and they could sinking in cold waters of Atlantic. Scott caught him and pushed him down in exactly the same moment when a huge iron bar fell exactly where Robert had been standing. Both quickly ran away, trying to escape by the explosions which almost destroyed their warship.

Frightened to death they noticed that ship guns were destroyed and their ship was sinking slowly. But from a distance a huge convoy of Canadian warships have destroyed all four submarines that nearly destroyed the entire U.S. military convoy. Survivors went aboard the Canadian warships. Robert& Scott were shipped to Canadian vessels. Huge convoy of ships of the two countries are heading now to England.  
Climbing aboard of a big Canadian frigate, Captain Stewart and his men were greeted with joy by the Canadian soldiers. Among them was a very tall and strong man with brown hair. He smiled at the two American officers and greeting them said,  
I'm Sgt. John Richardson and probably you're the captain Stewart and he is Lt. Scott Smith." said the tall man with his voice full of respect "Yes, I am Captain Stewart and he is Lt. Smith. I'm glad to meet you Sgt. Richardson, we ve heard a lot about your engineering skills, "Robert said with a friendly voice.  
"No, no...I'm just an ordinary soldier.. Please follow me, sirs." said Peter and invited them to follow him.  
Unfortunately, my friends, you and I will share same cabin because there are no places on this frigate." said Peter smiling.

The three officers headed to a cabin where they would live until they reached to England. When they entered, Robert and Scott were astonished. It was not a regular military cabin rather looking more like a hotel room. Only the metal beds reminded them they were on a war frigate.  
The three men entered inside of the comfortable and huge cabin. This time, I'll take the bed near to window and you'll sleep in that bed. said Robert with a funny grimace pointing to the bed which is near to the door.  
Robert frowned but he said anything however he accepted the proposal. Scott had thrown his small wooden suitcase on the bed and began to admiring himself in the huge sized mirror that was on one of the walls of the cabin.  
"Oh, John be prepared to hear to a monologue full of narcissism Scott is very talented in this. But it is very funny to watch him." Robert said, putting his backpack under the bed.  
"Guys, no need to hide your backpacks under the bed. Take a look what we have here." said John smiling and pressed a button behind the metal frame of mirror. He just opened the door of a huge wardrobe.

It was full of comfortable clothing. Each of them had gotten comfortable clothes but Peter still had a surprise for them.  
"There is a small bathroom is not exactly what you would imagine, but at least we will not be filthy and miserable when we landed in England and France. Europeans are famous for their body hygiene gentlemen, and we decided to not infecting them with our bad odour" John said laughing.  
"It's a great idea, because my hair is already beginning to tangle and it's full of dandruff," worriedly Scott said running his hands through his long and curly black hair. His dark eyes admired the stunning and elegant small bathroom. The silvered shower, black marble and a very clean toilet.. wow this is a bonus for him.

"Gentlemen, I'm the first who will use this wonderful invention of mankind, shower, because I'm feeling like a dirty pig and my hair is clogged with dust." Scott said entering the bathroom.  
"is he always so talkative?" asked smiling Peter pointed to the bathroom door where it was Scott.  
Not all the time ... when he asleep he is a bit quieter. Just not when he is snoring like a Camel." Robert said to him frowning.  
"Snore? Looks like we won t have any quiet nights until we reach England." John replied laughing.

Robert, examining all the clothes from wardrobe he got a red silk shirt and black pants. He looked in the mirror for a few minutes while he buttoned his silk shirt which wrapped up his beautiful body in a soft & smooth touch. His big blue eyes like the sky... framed by black hair and smooth white skin fitting perfectly with the red shirt.

Pleased with his look dressed in red shirt and black pants, Robert sat on the bed and taking his guitar which was placed near the wall, he began to sing a sad love song. John listened to him and amazed by his beautiful voice asked him,  
"Have you ever been in love Captain Stewart? You have an amazing voice and hearing it I had that impression that you shared a lot of your heart in that song. I'm sure she was someone very special for you."  
"It was not for anyone in particular and I was not really in love. Course I had many relationships with different women but still I have not found true love. At least not so far," Robert said sadly..  
"Don t worry you're still young and I'm sure one day you will find your soul mate and you will know how wonderful love is." Peter said, smiling and making winking at him.  
Robert smiled and said: "I am convinced that when I meet her I ll know that she's the one." said Robert with dreamy eyes.  
"Gentlemen, women are like socks, when they start to stink they must be changed." Scott said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Scott, I prefer to" wear only one pair of socks, for all my life." Said Robert thoughtfully and getting out to the bed. He laid the guitar down on the floor and dreamily looked on the window.  
"It looks like we have a romantic guy among us." John replied and smiled thinking that he had never been like this.  
"Robert, you're just a loser. To love someone with all your heart in our days... it's something totally absurd. Our times are no longer the times of the knights in shining armour fighting for virgins locked up and hidden in dark towers, "said Scott to Robert with a funny grimace.  
"Gentlemen, I disagree with you. But I'm sure when I meet her, I'll be ready to give her my heart and soul. She'll be the only woman in my life and the last." Robert said.  
"Then you're an asshole, a big asshole,buddy." Scott said, making a grimace of disgust.

Time passed quickly and soon they reached in England. They landed in Southampton, but after a few hours, the Marine soldier were embarked in British warships. They crossed the Channel near Omaha beach. Captain Stewart and his men were embarked in some amphibious tanks. Robert told his soldiers while crossing the English Channel,  
"Dear friends, I am not your superior, even if I'm captain. I'm just your friend. Don't forget this. When we land on that damn beach, we'll be facing the strongest German division. I'd like to prove to the world but especially to us that we are stronger. All for one and one for all, For those who do not know this very Well It means I and my comrades as one. I have an old saying, No surrender, No Retreat, No Regrets. That I want even our enemies to understand. We'll fight as true professionals. And I have only one request, please don't call me captain or sir, but just Robert. We are a big family and we are all equal before death and life. This a very dangerous attack and we fight as brothers, but I am counting on you, because I know you're my heroes." Said Robert watching his comrades. Somewhere behind Amphibious an officer quietly smiling he looked at Robert and said nothing. Eisenhower is his name and he's the commander of Allied Troops but no one know this. He liked to be disguised as a common officer and under covered he wants to investigate how things are working.

Of course he will take part in this powerful assault on Omaha Beach, but he didn't want to let Robert know that he was there. Operation Neptune in the area was entrusted to him.. General Eisenhower but he wanted to be sure that the Allied troops would not fail. Our General was moved to tears by the beautiful speech of Captain Stewart.  
Finally now he understand why High Council of Allied Troop recommend to charging the brave captain Stewart for Omaha Beach's mission . The most important military objective of the entire operation. If they do not conquer this objective, all the mission will be compromised. But seeing these people's courage and obstinacy with which they went to death, now he was sure that their mission would be a success.


End file.
